


Unregistered Thor

by Agamotto



Category: Marvel (Comics), marvel (civil war)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agamotto/pseuds/Agamotto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Civil War #4, a clone of Thor fights on Tony Stark's side, supporting registration of super beings. In this fic, the real Thor appears, defeats the clone, and demands Tony and Steve work this out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unregistered Thor

_The Superhuman Registration Act may have hit another major road block. This video of a recent battle at an abandoned chemical plant was just leaked to us by an anonymous SHIELD agent. The following footage contains graphic violence. Parental discretion is advised._  
  
Iron Man lands a solid punch that tears Captain America's mask, and blood flies from his lips. 

"Out of my way, you filthy traitors! He's killing him in there!" Hercules shouts and pushes past She-Hulk and Spider-man. "Hold on, Captain! I'm coming!"

"Five hundred more cape-killers units surrounding the perimeter, Commander. Awaiting further orders." The cameras stay on the battle but the SHIELD agent's voice can be heard clearly across the open comm.

"Hold them on standby. 'Codename Lightning' has first pass at this."

Lightning strikes Hercules, throwing him up into the air. The Thunder God lands with a heavy rumble and stands ready with hammer overhead. The one-sided battle that follows is every bit as violent as the TV announcer had warned. Thor doesn't differentiate between young teenage super heroes and older ones, making the fight particularly painful to watch. 

"Iron Man to all points: Activate your audioblocks. This is going to hurt…"

"AUDIOBLOCKS ACTIVATED" appears in bold red letters at the bottom of the screen. Some heroes fall to their knees; most collapse entirely. Suddenly, a building goes flying and crashes into Iron Man. The text switches to: "AUDIOBLOCKS OFFLINE." Slowly, the heroes begin to stand, and the fight begins anew. 

One of the super heroes, identified as Goliath on the screen, grows to the size of a building and attacks the cape-killers on the rooftop. 

"Get ready for the shortest comeback in history, Thor!" Goliath shouts as he faces the God of Thunder.

"I don't think so," Thor replies. The SHIELD monitors momentarily go static, but the afterglow of the lightning can be seen when the monitors go back online.

The battle stops. All eyes are glued to the scene, and most mouths hang open. Thor stands in front of Goliath with hammer still raised. Between the two stands a second Thor. 

Thor is too livid to speak. His hammer, charged with the energy of the clone's much weaker hammer, returns the blast a hundred times over, knocking Codename: Lightning through the walls of several buildings. Thor is upon the false god before he can even stand and brings the mighty Mjolnir down squarely on its face. Its flesh breaks, revealing the cyborg underneath that is quickly reduced to rubble.

Thor triumphantly calls upon the lightning, and strikes his hammer to the ground. The shockwave shakes the heavens and almost causes the helicarrier engines to shut down.

"I AM THOR ODINSON OF ASGARD, THE GOD OF THUNDER!" Lightning illuminates the sky for miles on end, emphasizing the difference between him and the imposter. His booming voice echoes in the night. "And I am not registered!" He points his hammer at Captain America and Iron Man, who have managed to free themselves from the rubble. "I would have words with you, my brothers."

_This incident raises a number of questions. Should man be creating gods? Is this a sign that the age of androids has come? And although Thor's identity as the Thunder God is well-known, his announcement as an unregistered super hero implies that he has an unknown dual identity. Can Iron Man force the real God of Thunder to register? And if made an exception, will he be satisfied with that or will he side with Captain America? SHIELD declined to comment on any of these events._

_Providing you news as it unfolds, I'm Agamotto the All-Seeing._

**Author's Note:**

> I basically imagine the ending to be the second story in What If? Civil War Vol 1 #1.


End file.
